Knight Rider: Trust Doesn't Rust II
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Trinity's encounter with the Knight Automated Roving Robot at a young age forces her to relive an experience with the original Sidewinder...Story is set 6 months to one year before Knight Of the Phoenix
1. Chapter 1

_**Knight Rider: Trust Doesn't Rust II**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is © 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine.)_

_Chapter 1: awakening_

Trinity stared at the technicians surrounding the black vehicle. She was 8 years old. She was the daughter of Elizabeth Knight and a drifter her mother claimed had come from another planet. A man who had identified himself simply as "Joe". To that end, Elizabeth had been trying to hide the young girl around the Knight Estate from Wilton Knight, her husband for some time. Wilton had been working with a man named Lionel Luthor on a project for _The Foundation For Law And Government_ which was a branch of both the government and the Knight Foundation that had been founded in 1965 and was given it's government sanction in 1970, 3 years before Elizabeth had secretly given birth to the girl. The girl had recently grown restless of living in the guest quarters and had ventured into a nearby garage where she had seen technicians from both Knight Industries and LuthorCorp coming in and out of. The two teams of technicians were nearly finished with the vehicle and the Knight Industries team began to walk out of the garage. She stared at the deactivated prototype in awe. She saw the opened driver's side door and climbed in. She saw the strange computerized dashboard was not lit up. She was unusually tall for an 8-year-old. She reached for the power button and the dash lit up like a Christmas tree.

"_I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot or KARR if you prefer. I am the prototype of the car of the Future. How May I serve You?"_ The vehicle's voice processor said. The voice of the vehicle was harsh, cold and had a somewhat metallic feel to it's voice.

"I'm Trinity. My father built you didn't he?" She asked the unprogrammed vehicle.

"_Affirmative, Miss Trinity. I was constructed as a Knight Industries vehicle. My serial number is 892478 beta Charlie alpha. What would you like to do?" _KARR asked her. She then stared out the rear view mirror and saw the technicians from LuthorCorp coming in.

"Drive. If they discover me, I'll be discovered by my father! He doesn't know I exist. Mother's been hiding me from him for months. Drive!" She said, terrified of the thought of being discovered and then being punished for being different. Her mother had told her 3 years ago that she was different, that she was stronger and faster then most of the kids around her. But she was told she must hide those special abilities. She then saw the shifter move on it's own from _park _to _drive_ and a new light on the dash lit up denoting _"Auto Cruise"_ and the vehicle's turbine engine roared to life and the vehicle took to the open road...

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight Rider: Trust Doesn't Rust II**

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is © 1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine.)_

_Chapter 2: White Oak_

The black prototype cruised down I-10 East at 90 miles an hour as it had activated it's _Pursuit Mode_ to get out of Los Angeles and was needing a place to stop. The vehicle was in Houston, Texas which had taken the vehicle 5 hours to get to at it's maximum speed of 175 but had dropped down to 90 to avoid any FLAG teams that would be searching for the missing prototype. Trinity woke up from her nap and looked out the windshield.

"Where are we?" She asked. The AI was silent for a minute before speaking.

"_Approximately 4 hours 30 minutes ago we crossed into the State of Texas. We are now in the city of Houston. Do you know of anyplace where we can stop so that I may recharge my batteries? Although my systems function on Hydrogen fuels, most of my systems absorb solar energy to keep my back up batteries at functional capacity. However, those systems are dangerously low and my hydrogen fuel stocks are at 50 efficiency. We must stop so that I can rest,"_ KARR finally said, breaking the minute of silence.

"Go up 290 toward a church called White Oak Baptist. Mother has some friends there. We can hide there until we figure out what to do next," She said after a minute. She knew Elizabeth had dated a young pastor that had ministered to this church before moving to LA and meeting Wilton. She wondered if Michael Richards was still here. The vehicle brought up on it's #1 monitor a map overlay of the City maps of Houston and pinpointed the church facility mentioned by Trinity Jean Knight.

"_As you wish,"_ KARR simply said. The vehicle 10 minutes later pulled into the church parking lot. She then saw the assistant pastor's wife Sherri Williams walking from her husband's truck to the church building. Trinity then climbed out of the vehicle. The vehicle then switched to _Auto Cruise_ and followed it's charge as the girl ran up to the woman.

"Miss Williams, is Pastor Richards in?" She asked tugging on the woman's skirt. The woman turned to see the girl and the car drive up behind her without a driver.

"Yes, and what is your name?" Miss Williams asked not knowing who Trinity was.

"Trinity Knight, daughter of Elizabeth and Wilton Knight. I need to see Pastor Richards right away. Can you ask him to come outside right now?" She pleaded. The woman nodded and the woman went inside. Trinity then climbed back inside the car.

"_I do not see how this pastor will aid us. If he was formerly in a relationship with My creator's wife, will he not turn us in?" _KARR asked. Trinity shook her head.

"He wouldn't. He's a family friend and is completely trustworthy," Trinity said.

"_I will abide by your wishes," _KARR said as the man came out. Trinity climbed out of the vehicle.

"Well as I live and breath! Trinity Jean Knight. I haven't seen you in a few years since your mother came to see her sister! What brings you to Houston without your mom and how did you get here?" the young 27-year-old pastor asked.

"My friend and I need a place to stay until we can figure out how to go back to mom," Trinity said.

"Where is your friend?" Pastor Richards asked. KARR gunned his engine making it almost growl.

"_Allow me to introduce myself. I am The Knight Automated Roving Robot, or KARR if you prefer. I am the prototype of the car of future. I was activated by Trinity Jean Knight, daughter of Wilton and Elizabeth Knight a day and a half ago. We are on the run due to the fact that Miss Knight is not known by my creator, and she would like it to remain as such. I require a place to recharge my power cells which are dangerously low and well as discover a place to replenish my fuel stocks. Right now my power cells are the main concern. Is there any where I can be stored while I charge?"_ KARR said. Pastor Williams stared in shock and circled the prototype.

"Who built you again?" he asked.

"_My blueprints were drawn up by Lionel Luthor and Wilton Knight under a partnership between Knight Industries and LuthorCorp. I am about 95 complete except for my primary programming. I was asked by miss Trinity to hide her from her father, so I aided in our escape. Where can I be hidden?" _ KARR asked. The pastor looked at his church facilities and eyed the gym.

"Follow me, KARR," He said. The vehicle followed and the pastor opened a garage door that had been built into the existing gym. Inside were kids playing basketball. They eyed the prototype cruising in at 10 miles an hour. The young pastor then opened the driver side door and climbed in.

He stared at the computerized dashboard.

"What a car! I knew Wilton was a genius but I didn't realize his potential," the young pastor said.

"You knew my father?" Trinity said. The young pastor nodded.

"We were college roommates at Houston Baptist University. I was getting my bachelors in ministry and Wilton was getting his in business. He was determined as I was to change the world forever to make this place a better place then when he left it. He wanted to make an impact on the world as I did. Although he and I followed very different paths, our goals were the same. To make a worthwhile impact on the world, to love it and change it," Pastor Richards said. He then glanced out the windshield and saw his wife Mary, who was barely 20.

"excuse me, KARR and Trinity," He said. She then walked up to the vehicle and then glanced at the license plate which read _Knight-1 _and was a California license plate.

"Honey, who's car is this?" She said.

"Mine," Trinity said.

"Pastor, we have a call for you. It's Wilton Knight. They found a cop mortally wounded outside Las Vegas. They would like you to fly there as soon as possible," Taylor Bass, a young woman who was an intern said.

"Thanks Taylor. Tell Mr. Knight I'll be there as soon as possible. In the meantime, Trinity will be our guest. Mary can you call Jonathan and Martha Kent and ask them if they have room on their farm for this young woman," Pastor Richards said.

"Where do these Kent's stay?" Trinity asked.

"Smallville, Kansas about 3 hours outside of Wichita. Wilton will more than likely be on his way here tomorrow to discuss this cop and will convince me to join him. I need to make sure you two are on your way out of here," Michael Richards said after a minute.

"_That will be a sufficient amount of time for my power cells to recharge. We will leave at 7am Houston time and will arrive in Smallville, Kansas as soon as possible," _KARR said.

"It's settled," Mary said, moving to a phone and picking it up, unaware that the black prototype was scanning the phone number she was dialing to Smallville and it did not match the records that had appeared on his #2 monitor for a "Jonathan Kent".

_Very Interesting,_ The Vehicle thought to himself, recording that number into his memory banks.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight Rider: Trust Doesn't Rust II**

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is © 1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 3: White Oak II_

Trinity stared at the sheet music before her that she had found in KARR. It was from the rock band Styx and the name of the song was called "_The Best Of Times_" from an album called "_Paradise Theatre". _She stared at the notes as she sat at the piano, and she saw the notes but her perception changed as well because she not only saw the notes but the notes written in Kryptonian hieroglyphics that she had not known before. She then began to play as if she had played for years. Pastor Michael Richards came in and heard her play.

"That's beautiful, Trinity!" He said, not realizing that it was a rock song. She smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks! I found the sheet music in KARR. Must have been left by one of the technicians by accident, I guess," She said.

"I got a hold of Martha Kent who said they had room for you in their home in Kansas. Your father Wilton called and he will be arriving in a couple of days. We can give you some clothes that were donated and some food for your journey. I'll have Martha call me if there are any problems," Michael said.

"Did you know your wife is in contact with someone named Lionel Luthor?" Trinity said after a minute.

"No, I didn't. How did you find out?" Michael said as he saw the young woman walk around the piano with the sheet music and and walked down the steps of the worship stage.

"KARR began scanning her phone call that was allegedly to Martha Kent but wasn't. He scanned them and compared them to phone records registered to LuthorCorp," Trinity said.

"Does the vehicle have a record of her phone conversation?" He asked.

"I believe so," Trinity said. They walked to the gym and saw the vehicle sitting there quietly.

"KARR, can you replay back Mary's phone call?" Trinity said as both Michael Richards and Trinity climbed in.

"_Of course. Please enter security code on keypad, please,"_ KARR said. Trinity then entered a security code she had discovered in the manual for the prototype.

"_Code accepted. Please verify voice print authorization,"_ KARR said.

"Trinity Jean Knight," She said slowly and clearly.

"_Voice Print acknowledged. Please note the phone records on my Number #1 monitor and the voice conversation in monitor #2," _KARR said.

On the vehicle's #1 monitor, it showed the outgoing call from White Oak Baptist Church to LuthorCorp headquarters in Metropolis, Kansas. On the Number #2 monitor was a shot the car's front scanner had gotten of Mary standing there with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, this is Mary Richards, code-named sidewinder. I located the missing vehicle and the girl that you wanted, Mr. Luthor. My husband is sending them to Smallville to escape your partner from discovering the girl and her origins," Said the recorded voice of Mary Richards off of the video that was recorded a day earlier.

"You couldn't tap into the other end of the recording?" Michael Richards asked.

"_No I could not. But I was able to verify that Lionel Luthor was the individual that she spoke with. I understand law enforcement officials are looking for a spy with the code-name Sidewinder for the past few months. Shall I alert local authorities?" _KARR asked, wanting to please Trinity.

"No, don't. I think Mr. Richards would need to have a talk with his wife before turning her over to the police. In the meantime we've got to get going, to Smallville," Trinity said.

"I know a teacher in Cary, Illinois, just northwest of Chicago you can stay with if the Kents would put you in a spot. I'll let the Kents know you will be staying maybe a day then have you diverted to the Chicago area," Michael said climbing out of the driver's seat.

"_I can set up an encrypted call from here to Smallville and your friend near Chicago, if you'd like Mr. Richards," _KARR said after a minute.

"Do it. I don't know if Mary has our phone lines tapped but I can't take the risk," Michael said.

"_As you wish," _KARR said. They then heard the sound of a modem and a phone being dialed.

"Good afternoon," Spoke a man's voice on the other end.

"Jonathan, it's Michael Richards from Houston. It's good to hear from you. Listen my friend that needed a place to stay will only be able to stay with you a day. I'm sending her to Cary, Illinois to stay with a friend up there until the smoke clears here. I don't know if you remember our old friend Lionel, but he's onto who we're sending up to you, but you need to hide a girl about 8 years old and a black car with California plates lettering _Knight_ for a day at least until we can figure out what to do next. Apparently my friend Wilton Knight doesn't know this girl exists and I'd like to keep it that way," Michael said.

"Sure, Mike whatever we can do to help. Speaking of Wilton Knight, his wife Elizabeth was in town a couple of days ago and told us that her daughter was missing. She said if we heard from her, to help take care of her until she can talk with her husband about her. She left us a check for 1 million dollars as a 'donation' to help take care of her and her needs. What am I supposed to do with a million dollar check?" Jonathan said.

"Use it to set up a trust fund for Trinity for when she goes to college and give it a special 4 digit code that only she can access when she's older. She'll be on her way in a couple of hours and keep her away from Lionel," Michael said.

"Will do. Tell your friend Trinity to meet my wife at Smallville High School. She'll take her there to our farm," Jonathan said.

"Gotcha. Call me when she gets there, Got another call to make, so I'll let ya go! Bye for now, Jon," Michael said.

"That will work, but what about your friend in Cary?" Trinity said.

"KARR, look up records for a Sandy Michaels in Cary, Illinois and dial it fast as you can," Michael said.

"_Affirmative. I detect the sound of police vehicles coming. I shall have Trinity talk with Sandy Michaels on the way to Smallville Kansas," _KARR said.

"I'll call Sandy from an extension line here at the church and let her know your on your way," Michael said. He very quickly put some clothes in the back seat and gave her a brown paper bag that had food in it as well as a can of Coca-Cola.

"Get going!" He said as he kissed her on the cheek and she pressed the _Pursuit Mode _button and the car took off running into a wall and bringing half of the building down.

"Plot us the best way around the coming cops and avoid them," Trinity said.

"_Affirmative, Miss Trinity," _KARR said as he switched modes from _Pursuit Mode to Auto Cruise_ and the vehicle picked up speed to about 100 miles and hour as it headed for 45-North heading north toward the Kansas border...

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Knight Rider: Trust Doesn't Rust II_

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is © 1982-1986;2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Smallville elements are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine)**_

_Chapter 4: Smallville_

The _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ cruised into the small town located not far from Wichita, Kansas, carrying it's special package inside the vehicle. The prototype was carrying an 8-year-old girl who was the daughter of Elizabeth Knight and a drifter named Joe, but was believed to be Wilton Knight's daughter. The girl was on the run from local authorities in LA, and now Houston as a massive manhunt to find her was now underway. Trinity stared at the town as _KARR_ was scanning homes and farms from local records. He was searching for the records of one Jonathan and Martha Kent.

"Did you find them?" Trinity asked as she glanced out of the darkened driver's side window to protect her from being spotted by local authorities. The AI began scanning all the farms until it came on one owned by Hyram Kent, and was recently being maintained by a young man going to Metropolis University where he had met his wife, Martha, who had been studying business management.

"_Affirmative, Miss Trinity. I have discovered the location of the Kent Residence,_" KARR said. They pulled into the driveway of the farm to see two women there.

"Hello," Spoke the woman as KARR pulled up. Trinity climbed out. She smiled at the young woman.

"I'm looking for Jonathan And Martha Kent. Are they here?" She asked. The young looking 29 year old woman and the younger 16 year old woman just smiled.

"I believe they are at a religious function called Church. I am Lara, and this is my niece Kara. Where are you from?" Lara asked.

"California, which is pretty far away from here," Trinity said.

"Who are your parents?" Kara asked staring at the girl with curiosity. Trinity smiled sadly.

"Los Angeles, California. My dad is the CEO of a multi million dollar company called Knight Industries. He designed the car here," Trinity said.

"Why are you seeking the Kents?" Lara asked, curiosity tinged with mystery at this tall 8 year old girl.

"See, my father doesn't know I exist, and my mom's been hiding me for some months. I stopped to see a pastor friend of mine and he knew the Kents. I'm only going to be here a day, and then I'm off to Illinois to stay with another friend until my father cools off about me. He's really after his prototype," Trinity said.

"Prototype?" Kara asked, not understanding. Lara turned to her.

"Kara is my niece and this is her first time here. This car must be a special type of vehicle," Lara explained to her niece. KARR then spoke up.

"_That I am, Miss Lara. I am curious, though. I ran a scan of your body chemistry and your body is unlike any I have ever encountered before. It is unusual or even, alien to the residents of this place or even this world. Why is that?" _KARR asked. Kara smiled at the vehicle.

"As my aunt Lara said, we're not from around here. Aunt Lara, here come the Kents. We need to go, before we're discovered as well," Kara said. Lara knelt down to Trinity's height.

"I know your secret, Trinity Knight. Will you keep ours?" Lara asked. Trinity nodded. The two then ran off as Trinity heard a truck pulling up.

"_Miss Trinity I have scanned the two women and noticed the same genetic makeup that they had is also present in your body as well. Is there a chance those two could have been your relatives?" _KARR asked innocently.

"We'll discuss this another time, KARR. Cool it for now. I need to talk with the Kents," Trinity said. Jonathan stared at the young girl.

"Who are you little Lady?" He asked. Trinity stared into his eyes.

"Trinity Jean Knight. I believe you know my pastor friend Michael Richards? He sent me here. I can only stay for a day then I need to head off to Cary, Illinois," Trinity said.

"I knew Michael in High school. He went to Smallville High before transferring to Houston Baptist University to study for the Ministry. He told me you would be coming," Jonathan said. Trinity then smiled.

"I need you to hide me and my friend. Is there a place you can have my friend here recharge his battery packs?" Trinity asked. Jonathan circled the car.

"Jonathan, I don't think this is a good idea," his wife protested as she grabbed one of the bags of flower potting soil they had gotten from Nell's flower shop on their way in from Church.

"It's all right. They will only stay a day and no one will know," Jonathan said. Trinity grabbed the clothes from the back that was hastily packed by her Pastor friend. Trinity walked into the Kent farm house. She was in awe of the homey feeling from the house. She then saw something that surprised her on a coffee table. A White colored crystal. She grabbed it. It began to glow.

"_**Trinity Jean Knight, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jor-El, your father. The great civilization that I come from is at a point where we will not survive much longer. I was sent to your Earth, as a punishment by the government of my world, and I met your mother, Elizabeth Knight. She got me drunk as you would say and She made love to me and got herself pregnant with you. She promised me that she would protect you, and hide you from her husband, but as I can see, that may have been wrong on my part. You must confess to Wilton Knight who you are. You must bring Wilton and Elizabeth Knight together to confront the sin that was committed and reconcile the family. If not, at least tell your adopted father the truth. I am allowing this holographic message to be sent to the prototype that you stole by accident to be stored in it's memory banks for later use. I want you to know that t I will always love you, no matter what happens," **_Spoke a 6'0" holographic image of a man dressed in a flowing robe with a octagonal shape with a stylized S in the center of that Octagonal shape.

"We were told to let you have access to that crystal, because it had something important to you. Now we know. If your adopted father is as brave as your biological father, then You really need to talk with him," Martha said.

"Can I use your phone to call home?" Trinity asked as tears began to flow.

"Sure, honey," Martha said.

_Los Angeles-_Wilton stared at the cop that was just recently brought in to the Knight Estate. Michael Richards began to pray with Wilton for the live of that cop named Michael Arthur Long.

"Wilton there is a girl calling from someplace in Kansas who claims she's your daughter," Devon Miles who was a friend of Wilton's said. Wilton made quick introductions and then picked up the phone.

"_Mr. Knight, you may not know me but I know you. My name is Trinity Jean Knight. I am your daughter from your wife Elizabeth and a drifter. She took advantage of a man she barely knew. I am the result of that. I'd like to ask you to meet me in Cary Illinois at a place called Cary-Grove Community High School in suburban Cary, Illinois. I accidentally activated your prototype car, and will gladly give it back to you. Please don't be mad at me," _Said Trinity's trembling voice.

"Where is your mother?" Wilton asked.

"I don't know, but I could have KARR bring up her itinerary and let you know on a coded frequency," Trinity suggested.

"Fine do it. I'll see you in two days," Wilton said then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Wilton?" Devon asked.

"My missing prototype was apparently stolen by a daughter I never knew I had. Devon, I need you to find out where Elizabeth is and have her meet me in Illinois in two days. If not, then I will have to confront this girl on my own," Wilton said.

"What about the cop?" Michael Richards asked.

"Keep him on life support until I get back," Wilton said.

_To be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Knight Rider: Trust Doesn't Rust II**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics. All Smallville elements are ©2001-2009 CW Network. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 5: The meeting_

_Cary-Grove Community High Schoo, Cary, Illinois:_ Trinity looked out the windshield of the prototype as she saw both Wilton and Elizabeth Knight walk into the gymnasium where KARR and herself were. She had just called Wilton and had asked him to fly to the Chicago area and had asked KARR to do the same for Elizabeth Knight. She had learned that the two were separated, Wilton having given Elizabeth the summer home in North Los Angeles to live in while he lived on the South end of LA.

"What's going on, Elizabeth? I get a phone call from a girl who claims to be my daughter, and yet I find you here as well," Wilton said to her as the two walked into the gym together.

"Wilton, I don't know either. I got a phone call as well, this time from that prototype of yours. What's going on?" She asked him, her face showing signs of anger and bitterness that had erupted between the two.

"_Thank you For coming, Mr. And Mrs. Knight. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, the prototype of the vehicle of the future. I was taken by a young woman and asked to hide her from you both, but after spending a couple of days in Smallville, Kansas she made up her mind to confront both of you. Wilton I'd like to introduce to you your daughter, Trinity Jean Knight,"_ KARR said. Trinity climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Daddy, don't be mad that I took your prototype. Your technicians were coming in and I didn't want to be discovered by you until I got some answers which I did. I am your daughter by Elizabeth and a drifter she met named Joe," Trinity said.

"A drifter? A daughter? Elizabeth what did you do?" Wilton said as he heard his friend Charles Graiman come in behind them.

"I was on our way up to the summer cabin in the Mountains when I saw this stranger walking. I had a flat tire and the chauffer went to go find a new one. This drifter, stranger introduced himself to me as Joe and He insisted I help him get to Smallvillle, Kansas to find a family named the Kents. I was so angry with you because it seemed to me that you weren't trying to help our marriage work. You were always working on that damned prototype or for the _Foundation_, so I took a sedative that I thought would simply knock him out, but it made him drunk. I got him to our summer house and made love to him. I made him aware of what I had done. He suggested that I seek forgiveness from you, my husband. I never heard from him shortly after that though, I was pregnant with Trinity. I'm sorry to have violated our Wedding Vows, Wilton. Please forgive me," Elizabeth said. Wilton stared at the girl then his wife.

"I forgive you, Elizabeth but I must inform you that I will be filing for divorce in a few days. I can't stand adultery and you know it, so therefore my lawyers will draw up the will. All I'm asking is that you make sure someone in the family takes over the family business so that way it will remain in the family," Wilton said.

"Daddy, please don't send me away," Trinity said, tears in her eyes. He embraced the 9-year-old and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to send you to the Kents to stay to finish schooling there. I have enemies and if any of them discover you, then you would be the target. You must be strong, Trinity Knight," Wilton said.

"What do we do now? KARR has been comprimised, and there is no way we can finish the vehicle since Lionel Luthor reneged on the contract he made with Knight Industries," Charles said.

"Remember we said that we would have two files for the car? Well Lionel has one set and I have the other. We send the car back to LA for final programming and have Mr. Long prepped for surgery at once. Call Devon and make it happen," Wilton said.

"What about the girl?" Charles said.

"Can I ride back with you in KARR, Father, please?" She pleaded. He looked at the prototype then his daughter.

"Sure, Trinity, go ahead," Wilton finally said. Charles stared at his friend.

"Have Dr. Garrison's team finish the prototype since Lionel is pulling his people out. Make sure Trinity and KARR have communication with each other. She's developed a friendship with the car's programming matrix. He'll need that for when we turn KARR over to Michael Long," Wilton said as Trinity climbed into KARR.

"What about Elizabeth?" Charles asked.

"She'll probably go to the Summer house again, but this time send a bodyguard. There may be more at stake than just a case of Elizabeth not telling me about her. Send some of our coporate spies to LuthorCorp and see If any of Lionel's people know about her, and plus I wanto know what's going on with him, anyway, " Wilton said after a minute.

"What about the girl and the car?" Charles asked.

"I'll take care of Trinity Jean Knight and her new partner," Wilton said coldly...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Knight Rider: Trust Doesn't Rust II**

_(This story is rated M for mature. All Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986;2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine All Smallville Elements are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics)_

_Chapter 6: Discovery_

_Los Angeles, California:_ Charles Graiman stared at Lionel Luthor as the man walked back into the laboratory that the _Knight Automated Roving Robot _was in. It had taken the vehicle 4 days to travel from Smallville, Kansas to LA with a new daughter that Wilton had just discovered had existed. The girl was Trinity Jean Knight and had become friends with KARR and had been allowed access to the vehicle when ever the two teams designing the car were working on it. Charles had never met Lionel but his friend Wilton had made him aware of who the gentleman was. He was one of the few CEOs that Tonya Walker and her team of spies had not infiltrated as Lionel's company LuthorCorp had a local office in LA but had not been hit by the recent slew of Corporate Espionage.

"Well, how is it?" Wilton said as he entered the room that Charles was in which Lionel did not realize Charles was watching him from.

"The prototype is incredible! My own people would love it over at Graiman Industries. Speaking of which, why did you appoint me CEO of Knight Industries?" Charles asked.

"Simply put, My previous CEO may have had a hand in Tonya Walker getting her hands on the micro-circuitry that her and her thieves stole from me. I have known you for years to be honest, and caring over at your company since you hired me as a 16-year-old and I learned how to run a business from you and started my own business at 21 when my father left me his inheritance. I ran Knight Industries honestly and as a family. You've been a family friend for all my life, so you are the one I hand picked to run a revamped Knight Industries since now Knight Industries has been forced to file for bankruptcy since our little miss Tonya Walker walked out with my trade secrets. I plan on relaunching Knight Industries with a direct connection to the _Foundation _to allow the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ and any other Knight Industries series vehicle to be upgraded as the need warrants. First and foremost I want Tonya!" Wilton said.

"How is Trinity?" Charles asked. Wilton shrugged. "She's well. She and KARR have formed a friendship and Lionel's Technician Jenna Williams is scheduled to arrive in a couple of minutes," Wilton said.

"When is she scheduled to leave for Smallville?" Charles asked.

"Devon has made arrangements for her to be flown first-class after Mr. Long is moved here. I've asked Dr. Devon Miles, no relation to our friend Devon to come in to finish examining Mr. Long. Dr. Stephen McDaniels, a friend of Noah Bennett's will be coming by to remove the bullet from Mr. Long. According to the preliminary X-rays that Dr. Miles took, there is a metal plate in Mr. Long's head, but some of the bullet's fragments are still in his face," Wilton said.

"Where is Trinity?" Charles asked.

"Helping Dr. McDaniels get Mr. Long set up in the Guest bedroom which will serve as the _Foundation _office as per my will," Wilton said.

"Wilton, what have the Doctors said," Charles asked. Wilton smiled.

"You and Devon worry too much. Let me worry about the doctors and Michael Long. I saw Trinity bring in Michael Long, and I must say She's incredibly strong for a girl her age," Wilton said after a moment.

"There's a doctor in Sacramento that can look her over," Charles offered.

"No, I don't want too many people asking too many questions about her birth and her genetics. As you said, too many of my enemies will target her just as they did Jennifer. Elizabeth has offered to take both Garth and Jennifer as part of the divorce. All though Jennifer's 19, and Garth is 21, She has offered to hide them for my sake," Wilton said as they walked back to the main house.

_The Laboratory-_Jenna Williams saw her boyfriend sneak in as most of the Knight Industries technicians left as their shift was over in finishing the final applications of the Molecular Bonded Shell.

"Harry!" She said as she climbed out of the vehicle and embraced her boyfriend. They began to kiss passionately. He touched her full breasts underneath her blouse.

"Make love to me, honey," Jenna said as he began to kiss her neck. She climbed into the vehicle that she was in the process of programming. The switch had two commands on it. One set for Preservation of Human life and the other set for Self-Preservation. He laid her down on the seats and closed the pilot door. She pulled off his shirt and he slid his hands across her breasts again and he switched places with her and pulled off her pants and she slid his off and inserted himself into her. He began to make love to her not realizing that as he flipped her over to dominate her sexually that her hand brushed against the programming module and accidentally slid it to "_Self-preservation_" and the dashboard lit up like a Christmas tree...

_To be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Knight Rider: Trust Doesn't Rust II

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is © 1982-1986;2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics. All other characters are mine. All Smallville references are ©2001-2009 CW Network and DC Comics)_

_Chapter 7: Trinity Meets Angela Knight_

Wilton stared at the young 18-Year-Old computer programmer named Alicia Garrison who was in charge of coordinating between LuthorCorp Technicians and the Knight Industries technicians. He had heard about the programming done by Junior tech programmer Jenna Williams when she made love to her boyfriend in the prototype.

"Dr. Garrison, I hired you because you came with such high recommendations from my brother's company. I had only one thing to ask of you, and that was to make sure you were present when any Junior Technicians worked on the car. This woman Jenna not only miss programmed the car, she had sex with her boyfriend in it! I find that type of behavior unacceptable! Get rid of her and tell all Techs to stop working on the car!" Wilton said to the young woman.

"Mr. Knight, what do you want me to do with her? Fire her?" Alicia asked. Wilton nodded.

"Yes I do. As of this moment, you and your team which includes LuthorCorp are off the project. I'll find another lead technician who can do a better job!" Wilton said. He then saw his daughter come in.

"Yes, Trinity?" He said. She stared at Alicia with a look of curiosity.

"Can I visit KARR now, Daddy?" She asked. Wilton nodded. He then heard over the nearby phone's intercom system, "_Mr. Knight, Your brother William and his daughter Angela are here,"_ Spoke the voice of Sandy Hancock, Wilton's personal secretary said.

"Fine, show them in," Wilton said then looked at Dr. Garrison again.

"When will I get my check, Mr. Knight?" She asked.

"I'll have it sent over by courier, Ms. Garrison. I'll call Lionel and inform him myself. As of now, the Knight Resurrection-1 program is shut down and you are terminated," Wilton said. The young woman turned on her heels and walked out and in walked William Knight, his brother who was overseeing the _Foundation For Law And Government _office in London England. With him was his 10-year-old daughter, Angela.

"William, so good to see you! Angela good to see you as well!" Wilton said embracing his brother, then kneeling down to look Angela in the eyes.

"Good to see you too, Uncle Wilton," Angela said.

"Trinity, why don't you take Angela down to see the prototype while I talk with your Uncle," Wilton said, sternly. This normally cheerful man's demeanor had changed when he saw William.

"Yes, Father," Trinity said. She was slightly taller than the very Petite Angela Knight. The two walked down toward the lab.

"So, your Uncle Wilton's daughter," Angela said. Trinity nodded.

"How come I never met you before?" Angela asked casually as they entered the lab where the _Roving Robot _was.

"My mother had legal Custody of me, so I never really knew my father," She lied to protect her true identity from this girl.

"I see. Is this the prototype I heard escaped from the lab?" Angela asked sweetly.

"How would you know that?" Trinity asked as they approached the car. The vehicle's red scanner came to life and began tracking right to left and back again as KARR scanned his visitors.

"_Welcome Miss Trinity. I have missed your company. Are you well?" _the voice modulator of the car asked in it's usual robotic unfeeling voice.

"Yes, Father and mother made arrangements for me to live in Smallville Kansas with the Kent family. You will be able to come visit me if you like," Trinity said, excited over her new school, Smallville Middle School which she would be transferring two in 4 months.

"_I am glad to hear that. Hello, Angela," _ KARR said now sounding a bit annoyed.

"Hello, KARR. How are you?" Angela said.

"_Functional, and ready for my first mission, well my second mission anyway,_" KARR said.

"I...see. Nice talking with you, KARR," Angela said. She walked away. Trinity followed after the girl.

"That was kinda rude, Cousin," She said.

"That machine is the property of Knight Industries. I was just treating it as such. A Machine," Angela said, her green eyes pouring into Trinity's. Trinity stepped back as she felt the girl attempt to break into her mind using a power she gained from tests and probing from Knight Industries labs in London.

Her vaunted powers met with the Kryptonian mind-blocks that Trinity's subconscious set up to protect the fact that she was different. Trinity still felt the nudge on her mind.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Trinity asked clutching the teddy bear she had been carrying tightly.

"I can read people's minds, and that car is unaware of it's true potential with it's new primary programming. Why can't I read your thoughts," She said, mostly to herself.

"Angela, what did I tell you? No contact whatsoever," William Knight said, walking with Wilton. The girl glared at Trinity and then said, "I'm sorry, Father. It will not happen again,"

"And I believe the answer your looking for, Angela is because my daughter is different. Very Different, from you. You won't be able to access her memories. I need to ask both of you to leave, Now!" Wilton said, glaring at both of them. William nodded at his estranged brother and grabbed his daughter.

"We will meet again Trinity Knight," Angela said.

"Count on it!" Trinity said, angered by the psychic assault on her by someone that was supposed to be family.

"Trinity you will not see either of them again!" Wilton said. HE then nodded to the new team of technicians he had with him.

"What's going on?" She said.

"We're going to shut down KARR until we can find away to erase the programming glitch caused by Dr. Garrison and her team," Wilton said. Trinity then began to cry.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Knight Rider: Trust Doesn't Rust II_

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville references are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All Other characters are mine)**_

_Chapter 8: Wilton calls on Devon_

Wilton stared at the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ which was now powered down. Knight Industries technicians were in the process of trying to wipe it's memories clean, when Charles Graiman and Devon Miles came in.

"Mr. Knight, what was so urgent you needed both of us?" Charles asked. Wilton smiled at both men.

"Gentlemen, I'll get straight to the point. I have recently been diagnosed with Cancer and I am certain to die if not in months, then weeks. Since Dr. Garrison and her team screwed up KARR, we must start from scratch with a new prototype for FLAG. I am appointing Charles Graiman as President of Knight Industries and Devon will be appointed Executive Director of _The Foundation For Law And Government. _I am going to create a KARR version 2 but give him a new name. The name of the new prototype will be _The Knight Industries Two Thousand_. Do you guys have any ideas for a head programmer?" Wilton asked. Charles and Devon looked at each other.

"We'll find one Wilton as soon as possible! When do you want us to get started?" Devon asked.

"Now! Both of you must work together on this project. I don't want it being leaked to Knight Industries Technology which is my brother's company. I want the Knight 2000 project saved to our private Computer systems, and my daughter must be hidden," Wilton said.

"There is a secret project in Knight Industries called _Knight Industries Research_. I'll look in that department for a cybernetic technician to aid us in the building the AI for the new prototype," Charles said.

"Do it, Charles. Devon, save the KARR blueprints on my computer and save it under the file name Knight Resurrection-1 and I want the car dismantled soon," Wilton said. Devon nodded and stepped away from the gentlemen and went to Wilton's office.

"We'll move this project to the mansion, Charles, because I fear my executive assistant Tonya Walker will not be employed with Knight Industries for very long. She's stolen the blueprints for the airplane already, so I don't want my enemies to get a hold of the new plans for KITT. How is Michael Long?" Wilton asked. Charles smiled.

"He's in pain. This genetic reconstruction program that you have Dr. Milston working on is very difficult to do. Your literally wanting to become God. Why would you want to change Mr. Long genetically?" Charles asked.

"My son Garth has gone to Africa to escape the fact that he raped my daughter. I want to recreate Michael Long in my and my son's image," Wilton said, leaning on his cane.

"Find my daughter and send her to Smallville soon, Charles. I have managed to hide the fact that she is my daughter. Hide her. For now, put KARR in storage at the Knight labs in LA. The city is wanting to buy the land to honor my achievements that I have done for the city of Los Angeles. Move the car out of the lab shortly after my death. Don't tell Devon, but I want to have KARR reprogrammed so that we will have two vehicles," Wilton said.

"I'll do it at once, Wilton!" Charles said stepping away. Trinity walked up and tugged on her father's lab coat.

"Daddy, why isn't KARR talking to me?" Trinity asked.

"I had to turn him off, dear. For now, we're going to begin building a newer car for our pilot program at the _Foundation _ to find and punish the individuals who stole from me as well as my Corporate Graiman, who works for Graiman Industries is going to fly you to Smallville so you can live with the Kents, and finish Middle School there as well as High School. You must hide your abilities from anyone that lives there as well as the fact of who your biological father is. If any of my enemies know of you, they will exploit your gifts for their own gain. And sadly I must admit that I will have to consider Lionel Luthor to that list. He wanted You and KARR for his own ends. I know his company headquarters is in Metropolis, Kansas, but if he is behind Tonya Walker's gang, I can't let him have you or KARR or the new vehicle I am designing. I will upload KARR's files up to our computer's memory systems for you to access anytime. I denied the Army access to KARR and I'll be damned if I'm going to give it to Lionel or anybody else for that matter!" Wilton said.

"I heard you say your dying. Is that true?" Trinity said. He nodded sadly.

"Come, there is another project you may be able to help me on. I'll have my programmers reactivate KARR so you can say goodbye to him, then I need you in the Medical Wing where Mr. Long is. I will need your abilities and skills to recreate him in Garth Knight's image at once!" Wilton said. She nodded and walked over to the car that she had considered a friend. She looked at the young woman overseeing the deactivation process. The young woman's name was Bonnie Barstow.

"Dr. Barstow, would you kindly reactivate KARR so my daughter may say goodbye to him? They have become friends and I'd like her to say goodbye to him before he's dismantled and shipped to our labs in LA," Wilton said.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Knight," Dr. Barstow said, as she climbed into the vehicle and pressed the _Power_ button and the dashboard came to life like a Christmas tree.

"_I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. How May I serve You?"_ The vehicle said.

"KARR, it's me. Trinity. I wanted to say goodbye to you, because I am leaving for Smallville, Kansas. I was told I would have access to your neural Net systems but I wanted to say goodbye," Trinity said, tears flowing in her eyes she knew not only was she losing her father, but her friend as well.

"_I will miss you Miss Trinity. We had a wonderful mission together did we not?" _KARR said. She nodded.

"I'll see you again, KARR," She said, lying to the machine.

"_Mr. Knight, will I see Trinity again?" _KARR asked Wilton as Wilton walked back. He sighed then said, "Yes you will see her again," Trinity then began to sob as she climbed out of the passenger side of the car and walked with her father as Dr. Barstow deactivated KARR once again.

"I will give you his CPU once we've dismantled the car, so you can have him," Wilton said.

"If I can't have KARR as a whole person, I'd rather not have him," Trinity said defiantly.

"Please help me with Michael Long, Trinity," Wilton said. She nodded, wiping away her tears. She then walked over to the computer at her father's desk and saw a file marked "KARR" and a line bar marking what percent Dr. Barstow was at in downloading KARR back to a computer file.

"Computer, voice print this to Trinity Jean Knight's voice print code only. When she is ready, she will rebuild her friend and the data file marked KARR will be downloaded to a new CPU when she will be able to rebuild it. Password is at Trinity's discretion," Wilton said activating the voice print program software he himself had designed for Knight Industries at 21-years-old.

"Knight Resurrection-1," Trinity said finally. The girl then walked into the Medical wing adjacent to Wilton's office and saw the young man wrapped in bandages as his face and fingerprints had been surgically altered to match those of Garth Knight's. Trinity stared at the computer program that was the DNA reconstruction programming that had been designed 5 years ago using Kryptonian software combined with Knight Industries. The camera that was facing the computer scanned her face then scanned her eyes and matched her DNA with another marker.

"DNA scan confirmed. Trinity Jean Knight active as user for this program. Begin user profile for Knight Resurrection-1 program code-named Michael Knight" The female computer voice said. She stared the DNA that was Michael Long's, and she stared at the DNA that was her own and glanced at it on the screen and it moved to Michael Long's. She then heard the man scream as the new DNA was hardwired into his body.

"Father, I'll need some time alone with Mr. Long. Please," She pleaded with Wilton and the reconstruction Doctor. Both men, stared at her and then walked out. She then brought up the file for KARR which was completely downloaded to the Knight Industries computer files.

"KARR, can you hear me?" She said. She then heard coming out of the speakers the voice modulator voice of her friend.

"_Yes, Miss Trinity, I am here and I hear you. The patient's body is trying to reject the DNA override that you forced Michael's body. Your abilities can override the DNA to accept. Can your 10-year-old body handle doing this type of project," KARR _said.

"I am ready," Trinity said. She blinked, then and her eyes had a strange glow and both the program known as KARR and his friend, Trinity Jean Knight began the very dangerous process of reconstructing the cop the world believed to be dead....

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Knight Rider: Trust Doesn't Rust II**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Smallville is ©2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 9: Awakening_

Michael Long felt the bandages come off of his eyes. He stared at the men that were staring at him intently. One looked like a doctor, another an old man on a cane, and one slightly younger stared at him.

"That bad, huh?" Michael asked. The doctor stared at him and offered a mirror.

"On the contrary, it's an excellent job. Why don't you have a look?" He handed the man the small mirror and all three men stared at Michael as he poked and prodded his new face, the one that had been granted to him, that of Garth Knight. He didn't see the 8-year-old girl peeking in from a slightly cracked door. She had been responsible for Michael accepting the DNA pattern of his "Twin" Garth Knight, Wilton's son, now exiled in africa for raping Trinity Jean Knight.

"It isn't me," Michael protested. He heard the british younger looking man speak.

"It gives you a chance to live, unless you'd be willing to walk around with a face that would get you shot all over again," Devon Miles said, smiling sadly.

"Trust me, you'd be a lot safer with this face, and it is a rather handsome face, if I say so my selfm" Wilton said. The two men walked out of the makeshift operating room, and stared out toward the lab Where both the new _Knight Industries Two Thousand_, and it's prototype _The Knight Automated Roving Robot _sat in two charging bays facing each other.

"When will I see it?" Wilton asked.

"It could be ready within the month," Devon said.

"Good. Make it around the clock," Wilton said. Charles walked in and glanced at Michael Long and then walked out to the balcony where Devon and Wilton were talking.

"Wilton, The _Knight Automated Roving Robot _was shipped here by LuthorCorp. Why?" Charles wanted to know.

"I didn't want Lionel to get a hold of it, so I had it shipped here but I had to use their trucks, since we're retooling Knight Industries. William, my brother agreed to give Trinity Knight Industries Technology when the girl turns 18. I want Knight Industries itself to work closely with _The Foundation_ and help give the new _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ upgrades to it's technology as both you and Devon see fit. I'd like to keep Dr. Barstow on as lead technician for KITT while Knight Industries Research begins developing new technologies. I have a FBI representative coming to see us soon. His name is Charles Rivai and his daughter Carrie. Treat them honestly and sincerely. After all we are a branch of the Federal Government," Wilton said.

"We'll ship the car for dismantling to the Knight labs before the city takes possession of it," Charles said.

"What about the Knight 2000? Who will drive it, since We're scrapping the KARR project?" Devon asked.

"Mr. Miles, I have a feeling Mr. Knight's daughter will find away to resurrect that project sooner or later," Charles said.

"What about Mr. Long?" Devon asked.

"Devon, He will take my place as my heir to my legacy and the Knight fortune as will all of my children. Elizabeth took Garth and Jennifer out of the country, and the Kents will take care of my little Trinity. Speaking of which, where is she?" Wilton asked. They walked back in to see Trinity staring at Michael Long. He stared at her.

"Who are you, little lady?" HE asked.

"A friend, Mr. Long," She said, not wanting to reveal her true indentity.

"Come now Trinity, let the man rest, and you have to go pack for your trip," Charles said.

"Uncle Charles, can I go see my friend?" She asked.

"You may, but your flight is in a couple of hours," Charles said.

"You'll fly her on the Knight Industries Two Thousand jet to Metropolis Airport. Have Jean meet her there and have a car brought to her to take her to the Kent farm," Wilton said.

"Why not let KARR take her. We can finish dismantling the car shortly thereafter," Charles suggested. Wilton nodded.

"Reactivate the car, but limit the vehicle's primary programming and order it to take her to Smallville Kansas and then have it sent to our labs in Smallville. A Knight Industries plant was opened there a year ago when Lionel and I stared our agreement. He's going to attempt to by The Ross Creamed Corn factory which is not far from my plant. Have our lawyers in Smallville block that purchase. I don't want Lionel getting our trade secrets. Devon, finish the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ while KARR is performing this task. Have James help Mr. Long get back on his feet. He's going to be the key to stopping Tonya Walker and her gang of thieves," Wilton said. Charles and Trinity walked toward the lab. They walked in and saw the duplicate cars.

"Uncle Charles, which one is KARR?" She said.

"Use your abilities to discover that on your own," Charles said gently. She stared intently at the cars and she saw one powered down and another still under construction.

"The one on the right," She said.

"Good. I'm going to partially activate KARR. He's going to be able to respond to your voice commands and take you to the Kent farm. After that I want you to program him to go to the Knight Industries lab in Smallville, Kansas. You understand?" Charles said.

"Yes, I do. I still don't understand why KARR has to be destroyed," Trinity asked.

"One of our techs turned him into a bad machine. I want to change that, but the only way I can do that is if I have the car shipped back, you understand?" Charles said kneeling down to her height.

"Yes, Sir I do, now," She said as she climbed into the pilot seat of the vehicle.

"Knight-Resurrection-1 program execute," Charles said. The vehicle's dash lit up.

"_Voice recognition one running. Authorization Trinity Jean Knight commanding. What are my orders, Mr. Graiman?" _ KARR said.

"You and Trinity will be flown to Metropolis, Kansas where you will drive Miss Trinity to the Kent farm, and then you will deactivate yourself at a Knight Industries lab in Smallville, Kansas where a Knight Industries truck will pick you up after 10 days. Drive safely and keep her safe. No taking human life unless Trinity's life is in danger. Understand?" Charles said.

"_Affirmative, Mr. Graiman. Activating Auto Cruise now. Passive laser restraint system now active. Nearest Airport is Los Angeles International, to go to Foundation jet 1278 leaving for Metropolis International airportm" _KARR said. The driver's side door closed and the prototype took off towards destiny....

_To be continued in Knight Rider: The Journey_


End file.
